Back to Action! Or, Back to Mess?
by Ms. Writer 2013
Summary: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - Once a Ranger: Part of the Adam Park's life doesn't go as well as he would like. After an unusual night, the next morning still confused when he is summoned to help a team of Power Rangers. What the future holds for the eternal Frog and who will get in his way?


**Autor's Note¹**: I don't have any rights to the characters and the things that actually happened in the episode, but the rest of the story I created. Not gain any money from it, just like writing.  
><strong>Autor's<strong> **Note²**: I left open the past, present and future for four more stories. They will probably come in the near future. I hope you have fun!

* * *

><p>Adam Park was waking slowly and headache increased in substantial proportions. The nausea and muscle pain, throughout the body, were also emerging. Eyes still closed, he realized he had no idea where he was nor how he had gotten there.<p>

He opened his eyes a bit. Still there wasn't sun, but a lighted lamp near him. Adam didn't really know where he was. He managed to open his eyes enough to evaluate any site. He found himself lying on a comfortable sofa in a living room, and was covered with a warm blanket. There was a pillow under your head. The headache grew stronger, accompanied by dizziness that Adam didn't know you felt until you open your eyes. He shouldn't have been drinking.

After concentrating enough to get keep standing, he was the pursuit of the things he needed at that time: a bathroom, water and figure out where he was (and how he got there).

The apartment wasn't large. He walked in the tastefully decorated to the hallway connected to it room. He opened the first door and found an office with many books and a computer. Across the hall was another door. That should be the bathroom. He opened it. He cried.

* * *

><p>The phase of life that Adam lived Park was far from the best. The last month, then forget it. Professionally, it was all right: he was a physiotherapist and business partner of two of best friends, Rocky and Jason, in Young Centre, that their bought after finishing college. The place had been considered as a gym and martial arts school successful and have a space specialized in healthy snack foods. The three friends could join passion for different martial arts styles in which they specialized with university degrees: Adam specializes in Physiotherapy and attend his patients in a room at the Young Center; Jason specializes in Sports and in addition to physical trainer, is responsible for the students and classes; Rocky began university life studying Biology, but majored in Business and surprised everyone when he decided to study Culinary and become Chef de Cousine. Besides taking care of the financial part of the Young Center, Rocky became responsible for establishing cafeteria.<p>

But when the subject turned to love life, Adam didn't have much to be proud of. Since his first girlfriend at the end of high school, his relationships ended dramatically.

Tanya was definitely the first love of Adam. From the first time he saw her - in the Command Center and still living the shock Aisha leave the team to live in Africa - Adam only had eyes and heart to the beautiful brunette who became part of the team and of his thoughts. During the adaptation phase and unique difficulties of being a Yellow Ranger, Tanya saw Adam in a best friend and trusted him her passion for Shawn. Tanya and Shawn didn't live more than a few kisses and after the rejection, she placated the loneliness with Adam. He never knew if the feelings were mutual, but, somehow, he knew that when they were no more Power Rangers, fate could be in charge of driving them away. And that's exactly what happened.

The relationship lasted less than one year. Tanya was accepted at a university in New York to study music, while Adam continued studying in California. Despite the painful distance that would separate them, Adam was reluctant to end the relationship with his first love: the girl who had given the first kiss; who had surrendered his heart; the woman with whom he had shared his bed for the first time on a rainy Saturday night. But despite the efforts of the young, the first heartbreak came two months after Tanya had moved. It was a brief phone call she said not had the same feelings for him and she said that was reunited with Shawn and soon they would live together.

Despite sharing a small apartment with Rocky and Jason, close to the same college where he studied with friends (three and Tommy went to college with scholarships because they are athletes), Adam had serious difficulties to demonstrate, handle and talk about the pain and the suffering that was going on. It hurt more the fact your best friend, Rocky's, was madly in love with a college, Tatiane, with whom he shared a discipline in college. Fair Rocky, who said he would never fall in love and 19 years, had had more cases than Adam thought it would have in a lifetime. It hurt to see the progression and also strengthening the relationship of Tommy (who in addition to being on the racing circuit, studying Mechanical Engineering and Sciences) and Kat (who studied dance), since when the couple started living together in college, it was clear to all friends and family that they would remain together for long. It was Jason who discovered a way to make him purge some feelings.

Adam never knew how or where, after all none of them had already old enough to drink, but Jason managed to alcohol and, after a night of drinking with friends, Adam relaxed enough and, finally, open your heart and let go painful feelings that held by the end of their relationship.

And thus was born a tradition: whenever one of the friends has reached for sentimental problems, they would drink until you can speak on any issue and would have fun. The end of the hangover the next day celebrated the rebirth, acceptance or any other emotion that was needed.

But, of course, the first Adam's spree would have to be marked forever by some fact. Rocky, in a moment of carelessness and forgetfulness, generated Aghata, the first daughter with his girlfriend and thus began a wonderful and well structured family. The marriage, hastily, a few months later was another reason for meeting watered alcohol and the first sexual encounter completely out of a relationship to Adam.

* * *

><p>No alcoholic adventure with Jason in the past could prepare him for the scene he had found. It was Jason who always watched him and took him home safely, when he knew that Adam needed to forget something. But this morning, Adam found Jason on the bed of an unknown woman. And the clothes scattered on the floor were clear signs that something had happened between the couple. Adam was wide eyed.<p>

The cry of Adam awoke Jason's comfortable sleep. He lifted his head a little, trying not to wake the sleeping woman beside him, and looked at his friend, evaluating the effects it caused by alcohol consumption. Deciding that Adam couldn't even focus on any explanation he said: "Go back to sleep, Adam, has water and medicine for headache on the kitchen table and the bathroom is next door."

"But ... but ... Jason?" Adam took up his hands, exasperated with the peace of Jason. Or at least he thought his hands were going where he would: Adam hit his right hand on the doorframe.

Jason groaned sleepily when the arms that enveloped he tightened the hug. "It's all right, Adam. Just go back to sleep. You're still too drunk to talk ..." Jason advised after hearing the friend slurred speech, combined with the wandering movements. To score well the decision to wait until morning to talk, Jason returned to lie down comfortably, snuggled with the woman beside him and Adam left even more confused and lost.

Adam realized that Jason wouldn't explain anything and left the room. Remembering vaguely the door indicated by Jason, he finally found the bathroom. _'__I ca__n't believe it__!'_ Was the only consistent thing that went through his head repeatedly. Then he remembered all the embarrassment that would the next day, after all, he slept on the couch of the house of an unknown woman with whom Jason was asleep and had no idea who she was. "I definitely shouldn't have drunk!" He went into the kitchen and found two pills and a bottle of water.

Another effect that drinking almost always caused Adam was in depression and it not took to appear. _'__I need to __stop __disturbing __the Jason's life __... __I must have __muddled __their meeting __and __Jason __must __have thought that I __wasn't okay to __go home __alone.'_ Adam came into the living room and sat for a while in sofa trying to organize his thoughts. _'I need to __get out of here__!' _It tried to make your body respond quickly, but didn't get the results they wanted.

Five minutes later, he was able to concentrate enough to create a plan. First he looked out the window to try to recognize the neighborhood that was. After some time, he found that he could be a major street in the city center and the building should be right next to the bar where we were. He stopped to think again about what would be the most logical step for the escape plan. He went in search of a key that could open the door to the apartment and found none. And then he had the "brilliant" idea: to escape through the window. That is, if he found some open.

Adam has tested almost every window of the apartment, leaving out only the room where Jason was. Obviously, he ignored the fact that he was on the 12th floor. Temporarily giving up the escape plan, he went to the bathroom again. While washing hands, he realized an open window. He opened it the largest that can and calculated at which point was on the wall, checking the feasibility of a leap.

Deciding it would be easier to pass the first legs instead of throwing himself headlong, Adam took a chair in the dining room and took next to the window, then go to the search of shoes and straighten your clothes in the best possible way, he climbed in the window and swung his legs out. The plan, however, had two serious flaws: it stuck in the window with his legs out and it wasn't quiet as he thought he had been.

* * *

><p>Jason and the woman next to him didn't return to sleep after Adam's visit from to the bedroom. Jason knew that his friend won't wake up often when drinking and rambling: this period he can express and understand the sentimental dilemmas that go on your head. Luckily, he has a good balance and not causes damage to yourself.<p>

He decided to wait the noises coming from the room stop, which would mean that Adam went back to sleep, for to go check the younger man. Jason always took good care of friends, but mostly Adam, that suffering silent and with intensity when the problem was sentimental. "Go back to sleep. I want to see if he's okay when he accommodate."

"He does this frequently?" The woman moved a little in his arms.

"No, only when any relationship ends ... or something. So he can relax and talk about feelings, as you may have observed earlier ..." he laughed and kissed her head.

"We need to worry about it? You said he would go back to sleep quickly and he is further stirred ..."

"Let me worry." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I honestly thought he would not recognize that it wasn't my apartment and not even realize that I was with you."

"Do you think he recognized me?"

Jason thought for a moment before answering. "No, he couldn't remember someone who hasn't seen for 13 years ..." They heard more noises and Adam babbling something about escape. "He didn't remember while still marginally sober." The sound of someone floundering in same room filled the bedroom. "I actually considered changing his mind and explain to him now, but he would forget to actually wake up ..." Adam continues struggling and Jason moaned. "I'd better go see if he's okay." He kissed her fondly before getting out of bed and look for some piece of clothing.

Jason was sure that Adam was in the bathroom, but decided to go in the living room before and see if everything was right on the spot. He noted the absence of a chair and some furniture were a bit out of place they were when they arrived at the apartment. He went into the bathroom and stood in front of the door, then knocked twice and called the friend's name. There was no answer, only sounds of moans. He knocked again and called the friend again: "Adam, it's alright?" When again didn't hear an answer, he decided to end the wait: "Adam, I will go into." And Jason entered the small bathroom in the apartment. The scene he found behind the door was too much for him not to laugh.

Jason found his friend in a miserable position, but very funny. The shorter man was half the trunk out of the window, in a somewhat sitting position. Adam was almost dozing off, but still struggling and cursing, leaning against the wall. It seemed he would stay there for as long as necessary until he gets loose. But Adam couldn't: it was obvious to the observer that he miscalculated whatever you were trying to do and got wedged in that annoying way.

"Oh! Adam!" Jason said with an amused voice, incapable of any attempt to control the laughter in his tone.

"I just wanted to leave. I think I'm holding you in this house unknown ..." The arrested man answered ... or at least tried: it was what Jason could understand his friend.

"I'll get you out and you will go back to sleep. You are almost asleep ..."

Jason began to gently pull his friend, but he knew Adam couldn't help it. After rambling, sleep and lethargy always dominate Adam and he would be unable to do much alone. But the window was a little high and Jason didn't want take the risk of hurting Adam, so he decided to ask for help for the woman in the next room: "Honey, help me with something"

The brunette, who has almost the same age as Jason, and despite being skinny, has a great physical shape, besides the beautiful long hair and Oriental physiognomy, was promptly went to the small bathroom to see what Jason needed help. She knew Adam for many years, although he didn't remember her, and was worried about the sadness he has shown throughout the night and the consumption of alcohol in large scale. She didn't expect to see Adam drinking with the intention of getting really drunk. The scene that she found made her eyes widen. "What happened here?"

"He said vaguely that he thought he was messing up and decided to escape through the window." Jason sighed. "Hold his head? He dozed off and did not want to risk hurting him."

"Sure!" She quickly walked over and grabbed the head and shoulders of Adam while Jason carefully detached it from the small window and held firmly Adam in his arms while climbed down from the chair. The bigger man accommodated the best friend in his arms and took him back to the couch, while the woman took the chair to the place of origin. Jason decided to wake up his friend to make sure everything was okay. He knelt beside his friend, shook him gently, he called the name of Adam and waited for him to return from the world of dreams.

"You're right, Adam? Something hurts?" Jason asked after Adam opened his eyes and concentrated on him.

"Hmmmm ... I think everything hurts ... mostly my head ..." Adam tried to answer.  
>"Your head hurts because you're still drunk and all the rest because you tried to escape through the window and be stuck ... Do you need anything else?"<p>

"I think I want some more drinks ..." The smaller man replied.

"Not!" Jason said firmly. "I think you really need to go back to sleep. Or do you want something to eat? Promise you will not try to escape again?"

"... I promise ..." Adam and went back to sleep.

Jason stood up and looked back at his friend. He made sure that Adam comfortably resting on the pillow and warm. Meanwhile, the woman, who attended all the worry of Jason with the man lying on the couch, went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ice water to leave on the coffee table in front of the couch. She hugged Jason fondly before turning out the light and leaves the room. The man was silently and checks if there was any damage in trying to escape from Adam. "I'll fix your window." He said when he entered the room, turned off the light and joined her in bed.

"It's okay. You needn't ..." He silenced her with a kiss.

"But I want. I definitely should have taken him to my place or his. But I can't think straight when I'm so close to you ..." He kissed her and smiled.

"Before you could ..." She laughed softly.

"Before I hadn't been 11 years away from you ... after all that we share." He hugged her and sighed.

"We go to sleep now, okay!?" She yawned to reaffirm the declaration and snuggled into his embrace to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Adam heard a sound that seemed to be of a door closing. The consciousness was slowly returning when he returned from the land of dreams. Were some very strange images in his head, but it shouldn't go from a very strange dream. He remembered decided to drink and go with Jason to a pub after leaving the Young Center. Rocky was with them for some time, but he didn't know when the friend was gone. Before the departure of Rocky, there was someone else with them, but he couldn't remember who it was. The dull and constant headache was getting worse. When he opened his eyes, he knew he would feel the other hangover symptoms. But his heart was broken once again, and after curing hangovers, his heart would ever recover well.<p>

The smell of coffee invaded his senses. He wasn't sure he liked the smell or getting worse hangover symptoms. One thing, however, made no sense: if he was at his house, he wouldn't be making coffee and ... Jason doesn't drink coffee, so he certainly wouldn't. Maybe it was Rocky. He vaguely remembered Jason being busy, but it also made no sense in the head of Adam.

He seriously thought about going back to sleep, but your body decided to suffer from the effects of a hangover. The sickness overwhelmed him. He tried to move and found that his whole body ached and he should have been asleep in a very uncomfortable position. Then decided to face the headache and dizziness that he knew would come and opened his eyes slowly. '_So that's it__, __I slept __on the couch__.'_

Adam stood up slowly and went towards the bathroom automatically that your subconscious remembered. He stood there for a while trying to control his stomach. After a few moments, he realized that the bathroom wasn't in his or Jason's apartment, neither Rocky's house. The discovery was too much for hangover symptoms.

The Asian woman was sipping coffee on the balcony when she heard the first movements of Adam. The noise of the door, that Jason accidentally did when he returned from his car with bags of academy of Adam and his (always stocked with bath and clothing kit) could wake the Asian man, who had mild sleep. The woman watched the man get off the couch and head to the bathroom. She secretly wanted Jason around when the man came out of the bathroom and was "face" reality. She returned to the living room and waited patiently whoever returns to the room first.

Adam strove as much as you can to remember the many gaps that were left from the previous night. He could remember Jason next to a woman, but strongly doubted that his friend forget him there for a casual encounter. Jason wasn't so. But then why he wasn't in the familiar surroundings of the apartment of one of them? And he slept on the couch? He decided to end the doubts, leave the bathroom and discovering, finally, where he was.

Asian Woman watched from the corner of the eyes, which were on a laptop screen, the visitor to walk slowly back to the room, noting the location details. She didn't intend to contribute to the apparent distress it. "Good morning!" She exclaimed softly.

Adam jumped from fright when he heard a female voice talking to him. The movement didn't do any good to his headache and he held body member firmly as he looked at her curiously.

"Excuse me, Adam. I don't mean to scare you." She placed the laptop on the coffee table, stood up from his chair and went towards him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He stared at her with confusion and astonishment. She decided that it would be more comfortable if he were sitting and walked to the couch. "You're in my apartment. It's almost beside the pub you were yesterday. Jason and I decided to bring you here. He's taking a shower, by the way ... but he will be here and talk to you ..."

"I'm already here." Jason replied and looked at his friend, who was still shocked. He decided to sit beside him. "Did you sleep well, Adam?"

"I slept. I had some strange dreams ... what's happening here?" Adam was still wide eyed.

"You didn't recognize the Trini, aren't you?" Jason laughed softly.

"Trini?" Adam was more than shocked.

"Yes, I'm the same! You do not recognize me yesterday when I was talking to Jason and Rocky at the Young Center, and then when we were all together at the Pub" She smiled with sympathy and understanding.

"No ... sorry ... yesterday couldn't think straight." And then a very poignant reminder of the previous morning came to mind of Adam. He groaned nervously and looked at Jason and then into Trini. "You two ... I remember I walked through the house, entered the room and you two ..." He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hands.

Jason looked at Trini and she stared back. They got along well. She grabbed a water bottle and toast to Adam. Once the man lost in the middle of the story took the liquid very welcome and looked into Jason's eyes, he began to explain: "Yes, Adam, we slept together. No, it wasn't planned." Jason understood the implicit question in looking friend. The Jason's protector 'hand' made an appearance, and he did Adam bite a toast before continuing counting on the previous night. "You came to the Young Center nervous and completely closed. I figured that the problems with the Amber might have led to the end of your relationship."Jason put his hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of support." When you've finished your calls and were telling me that wanted my company to drink, Trini and I were talking at the reception. I guess you thought it was just someone wanting information ..."

"Excuse me, Trini." Adam blushed.

"No problem. You told me about their emotional problems yesterday evening and I understand you." Trini spoke and Adam, quietly, bowed his head.

Jason's put his hand on Adam's shoulder and continued. "You didn't expect me to respond or gave me a chance to say it was a Trini who was with me, and went to the pub. Rocky recognized and decided to join us for as long as he could get. I found out she lives down the street from our usual pub and invited her to go too. When we got there, you had been drinking and didn't concentrate in her presence." Jason gave a few minutes to Adam reflect on the information.

"And how did we get here?" Adam asked finally.

"When you look out the balcony, you will see that the pub is very close here. A while after that Rocky went home; you weren't having fun, talking or managing to stay awake longer. Trini and I still had things to talk about, remember and do update us about the life of another in the 11 years we haven't spoken or met. We let you sleep comfortably on the couch and went to talk in the bedroom for not to wake you. Sleeping together was just an unplanned consequence ... we don't think that would happen."

"And why it happened? Couldn't you have brought me home?"

"We we find it best not to leave you alone, Adam. Jason told me that sometimes you need someone to talk to or someone to take care of you these nights of 'uncontrolled'. And as Jason said, we don't plan to sleep together. Happened after we recall our only night in Switzerland ..." Trini said, until interrupted by Adam.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, one time ... on the last night of Jason in the country" Trini and Jason exchanged loving glances and then she continued: "We had been drinking that night, but not enough to lose control over our minds, and talked about some personal things and feelings. What happened next was the perfect farewell. We never talked about it and we had very little contact afterwards, but I think it had to be that way." She looked into the eyes of Jason, who replied with a look that also had fond memories of the night.

"So I fumbled all ..." Adam groaned.

"No, Adam. You didn't disturb. Only seemed right to follow the steps the reunion farewell." Trini finished and also put his hand on Adam's shoulder as a sign of support. She also launched a look that made it clear to the Asian man who was not the subject under discussion. He, fortunately, understood.

In the next hour, Trini and Jason convinced Adam to eat breakfast even though he was suffering from some symptoms of hangover. She told about her life during the years that have not had contact and talked about the whereabouts of other friends in common. There was no sign of Jason or Trini that this meeting would end so soon, or that Adam wasn't welcome. He fought the discomfort of being in someone's home virtually unknown and shyly asked Trini if he could take a shower and try to relieve muscle pain that he wasn't sure where they came from. He didn't remember any injuries in training the day before or a tumble during night, as Jason always took care of the physical well being and would have warned him if he had to verify any injuries. It was during this warm and relaxing shower than more some disturbing flashes of the night before came back.

The bathroom window looked very familiar. _'__Of course, idiot. __You have been__in this bathroom __during the night__._' Near the end the shower, he could understand the images that drifted through his mind. And the revelation was not pleasant. He reminded, to the extent possible, vividly bring a chair from the dining room to the bathroom, climb on it, trying to get out of the bathroom window and get stuck. He remembered the sound of Jason's voice calling his name in a moment when sleep had taken hold and muscle pain, by getting trapped in the small space, very bothered him. And finally, Adam remembered Jason calling someone to help you, be removed from the window and the friend asking if he was okay as he tried to sleep on the couch. "JASON!" Adam screamed when he realized he couldn't move inside the bathroom.

"I'm here! What is it, brother?" Jason arrived quickly and worried to the bathroom after hearing the call and entered without knocking.

"It was I who did it?" He pointed to a small wreck in the window.

Jason looked in the direction pointed to his friend and said softly: "Yes, but nothing that can't be easily repaired." He looked at the shivering and drenched friend. "Don't worry about it Adam. It is best if you dry and dress, before catching a cold. "Jason looked firmly in the eye friendly to Adam accept his suggestion and compose himself.

When Adam finished dressing and returned to the living room, a strange light began to shine in the Trini's apartment. The light intensified when Jason and Adam stepped forward, instinctively protecting Trini. Still, Jason in "mode" leader and overprotective stayed ahead of Adam.

"Greetings, Power Rangers" The light turned out to be a being of light and the words of this people be surprised in the room.

"Who are you?" Jason instinctively assumed the leadership.

"I am Sentinel Knight, the guardian of the Corona Aurora and responsible for the creation of the Power Rangers Overdrive. Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita damaged Morphin system and our team is temporarily powerless. Despite the natural super abilities developed of the team members, they are no match for the villains who attack." He turned to Jason, who listened attentively and with have a calm expression."First Red Ranger to the Earth, I need you to lead, or nominate a leader for the team with former Rangers also with special abilities. The knowledge of your team on the Morphin Grid and the threat is any descendant of Zedd and Rita is critical to mission success."

Jason felt every word of being in front of him with attention and care. In addition to the leadership skills and fight, he could turn very well with the basic mechanics of Megazords, but not dominated the Morphin Grid as Billy ... or Adam.

The leader looked at his friend for a few seconds while finalizing the decision. Adam had strong scientific skills and sometimes helped Billy and Alpha in the maintenance of practically everything. Also, Adam was impeccable martial artist, a skilled teacher, knowledgeable of the dangers of fighting that had and would have no difficulty to lead, be heard and respected.

"I'm honored by the invitation, but I'm not the most suitable for the technical work for which you need someone from my team." Jason put his hand on Adam's shoulder, drawing the attention of Trini, and continued. "But Adam is. He knows all the systems and knows how to reactivate Alpha, if necessary."

"I ... I ... can't, Jason. You are the most suitable ..."

"I'm not. I don't have the same technical skills. And you heard the Sentinel Knight; he doesn't need a replacement team, but a team that controls the threat and repair systems. In addition, a vacation will do well for you."

* * *

><p>Adam lay in bed, looked up at the ceiling and began to think about how crazy the day was ending was. After the unexpected encounter with the Sentinel Knight and Jason's insistence for him to lead the mission, he received coordinates from getting to the city in which should be presented and some additional information.<p>

Jason took Adam home, so he could quickly prepare a travel bag and pick up your car, as each Ranger should use their own means to go to the Command Center. He was still suffering some symptoms of hangover, which ended up wear him even more, and faced the five-hour journey provided with water and coffee.

The battle began as soon as Adam arrived at the mansion of Andrew Hartford. He had no time to meet the team, but has already established itself as a leader. All Rangers who fought beside him at this moment showed great skills and accepted him as a leader, especially at first moment, for his courage, strength and determination, after all, any Ranger coming from the first team fight with the son of Rita and Zedd with all forces.

After the battle, there was a moment of introductions and adjustments. The team that lost the powers showed sadness, but it wasn't hostile to Adam's team. Like the Rangers Overdrive, Tori, Kira, Bridge and Xander had special super-developed skills and could get into a fight without the Ranger powers. Adam, just as Tori, was a ninja, and although not nearly never use the skills in battle, also had the Water Power interconnected to your Animal Spirit: the Frog.

Dinner was punctuated by some strategies about the battles they all knew would come and some stories from the time they fought bravely against the villains on an almost daily basis. Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose gave valuable information about the jewelry and the monsters actions.

After a few hours everyone was very tired. It was a very difficult day physically and emotionally. Adam couldn't explain how, probably by tacit agreement for him to be a leader, but as Tori and Kira shared a room and Xander Bridge and shared another, the Black Ranger was left alone in one bedroom.

A soft knock on the door of Adam took his reverie. "Come in." He spoke and sat down to welcome the visitor.

"I thought you were already sleeping ..." Kira entered the room slowly.

"Don't." Adam smiled. "All this 'novelty' made me very accelerated to sleep ..."

"I quite understand this ... even though Tori slept quickly ..."

"It's part of being a ninja ..." Adam interrupted. "The meditation and breathing exercises help balance the body, mind and spirit."

"But you're also a ninja and aren't sleeping."

"I'm not to date with my exercises."

The two Rangers sleepless hitched a dialogue about the peculiarities of returning to possess the Power. Adam told some passages about Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Turbo teams, plus quick helps the Space Rangers. Kira shared key moments of Dino Thunder and talked a lot about Tommy.

"I still don't believe that Tommy is a PhD in Paleontology and spent time giving classes to high school ..." Adam laughed.

"I said, suit him!" Kira returned the laugh.

"I think he has more profile racing car driver or a researcher ... he likes to blow things up ..."

"Now, I don't know why, but I have to agree with that!"

After the laughter we shared at the cost of Tommy and the strangest things often happened with him, anyway, he was a Power Ranger, Kira yawned extensively. "I think it is now time for you to go to sleep ..." Adam ordered the end of the night and, after the goodbyes, the Yellow Ranger went back to her room.

But then this conversation was born a tradition between the two Rangers. Enjoy the late night that it was possible to talk about random topics, with a predominance of subjects about the battles they fought together and past teams. And they had quite matter because Kira, beyond the team itself, met two other groups (including one for the future) and Adam through Jason, met some of the leading Rangers of all teams prior to that.

After twelve days, the team led by Adam managed with the help of Alpha, which was stored in a warehouse, repair the Morphin Grid, defeat monsters and some of the leaders who tormented them and Adam destroyed Thrax. In a conversation with Jason and Tommy, it was decided that Alpha would be better, more accessible and more secure in the house of some former Power Ranger and the venue was the Tommy's house. The robot was very useful for any Power Ranger to get turned off and stored in any deposit.

Adam volunteered to take care of transporting the off robot. He knew what precautions were necessary to bring Alpha to your destination and the route doesn't represent a very large detour on his path. He offered a ride to Kira, as the Yellow Ranger used a bus to go to the mission.

The journey to Reefside was long and the former Rangers were tired. They left shortly after finishing work to which they were summoned. Random songs, which were in Kira's Mp4, pleased both and have complemented the talk about the common previous days to the two friends. At some point, after the first two hours (and half the trip), the silence (quiet for Adam and uncomfortable for Kira) is installed. "Again, thanks for the ride, Adam!" Kira thanked when silence between them became almost unbearable.

"Not a problem Kira. It's nice to have a company to travel after these exhausting days." Adam smiled sincerely. For him, he would have opted to sleep another night in the mansion or rest at a hotel before returning home, but it seemed that destiny didn't want that.

* * *

><p>There wasn't an exact explanation of why or when this started, but Kira knew she loved Adam's company and was grateful to postpone the farewell after nearly two weeks of high proximity, with the ride back to the house and sure that the next day the man who ran would spend the day with Tommy. The sad part was that in less than 24 hours, they were no longer living every day ... and the shy smile from him wouldn't make more your heart race.<p>

_'__Ok __...__isn't __only the heart__...__'_ Kira had to be honest with herself or her brain would never leave her in peace. The truth was that mysterious eyes of Adam and the sweet smile let she enchanted. The strength, dedication and ability were a plus. In addition, there was a desire. Adam had a beautiful body and this feature combined with the personality traits did grow an irresistible attraction.

Sitting beside him on the seat of a car while returning home, Kira remembered fondly every conversation and every time he touched she in training or fighting and her heart raced. She knew he had noted her anxious change, but attributed to fatigue and muscle pain. Daydreaming about the previous two weeks remained longer as she realized they were talking a lot about Power Rangers life and very little about themselves. She knew he was teaching martial arts, but didn't know where he lived, what he did in his free time ... and if he had a girlfriend or a wife.

"You want to get some sleep?" Adam withdrew her from her reverie.

"Ahhh, no ... don't want to let you drive alone ... you must be very tired."

"I am, but I'm a Power Ranger, remember?" Adam laughed. "I bear. A car is much easier than a Megazord."

"No, I'd rather keep you company." She closed the discussion and quickly thought of something to fill the lack of conversation and satiate your curiosity "So ... what will you do when you return to Angel Grove?"

"I will continue my normal routine. I will teach and attend my patients."

"Patients?" Kira stared at Adam.

"I am a physical therapist." He stared back. "My workplace is a training center that I bought with two friends, Jason and Rocky. They also were Power Rangers. Jason told me he would try to come to visit Tommy in Reefside too. Rocky may be unable to go too. He has small children."

"It seems that your life is pretty busy ..."

"And it is, but I like my life that way. I work with what I like and with my best friends." He smiled. "And you? What to do for a living?"

"I'm a singer. Lived in New York until a few weeks ago, but I got a good offer to work in Los Angeles ..."

"My ex-girlfriend is a singer in New York. She participates of Broadway's Musicals."

"Ohhhh ... and you ended the relationship because she is a singer?"

"No. The feeling is over regardless of the distance between New York and California. Somehow, we always knew that one day would end."

"And have much time since you're broken up?" Jealousy and insecurity hear of any previous relationship made a strong appearance. _'__And if __they finished __will __soon and __decide __to come back?' _She couldn't look at him.

"We finished 10 years ago. Don't keep in touch."

"But you know where she is and what she is doing ..."

"We have mutual friends so sometimes we have news of each other and we can meet up at some event, but we aren't friends."

"And you have a girlfriend now?" She looked at the horizon and secretly bit his lip, for anxiety.

Adam knew that sooner or later questions about love life and come afloat and stood in silence for a few seconds before answering. "No." And, after a few more seconds, he asked. "And you?"

"Nor." Kira hid a sigh of relief. "Some relationships weren't meant to last."

And they kept talking about past relationships and personal life for the rest of the way. Adam had gone through many life experiences and had many stories to tell. Kira, although 10 years younger than him, had lived much because of the singer's life away from home. "I'll get some time in Los Angeles to record my new CD." Kira said.

"That's cool. Angel Grove is next door. Come visit us whenever you want. Reds will want to meet you. We don't know anyone who was Team Tommy."

"Of course. It will be fun. I think I'm over my quota of living alone in hotels." She laughed.

"My humble apartment has a bedroom at his disposal, Miss." Adam joked.

"Good! You will be my sex slave?" Kira spoke without thinking and then realizing, bit her lip.

"Maybe. If you want ..." Adam laughed and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>The banter between Adam and Kira yielded some not too decorous thoughts to the Asian man. From the moment they met, he saw Kira in a strong and attractive woman, but the brain and his heart weren't ready to let someone new come in. He always needed a break after a relationship and, to Adam, this time; things were going faster than the end of the previous relationships.<p>

After they arrived in Reefside, Kira gave directions to get to her house. He was thankful that the journey had finally ended. He seriously doubted he would be able to drive for another 10 minutes. He peered at the clock and groaned. It was past one o'clock in the morning and he really doubted it was an idea to go to Tommy's house, after all, he had not given a prediction that hour would arrive and the old friend would be thinking that he decided to sleep in a hotel. But not a hotel it was necessary at that time. Sleeping in the car seat began to seem a very nice thing. _'__If you __get to sleep__...__'_

Obviously, the attraction that Adam began having by Kira became definitive after joking about becoming sexual partners. He began to pay attention on her way to laugh in the contours of the face and body that he could beside him and striking personality of a woman warrior.

"It's the fourth house on this street." Kira interrupted his thoughts as she budges on the cellphone.

"Glad we could arrive, despite the early hour." Adam pulled the car skillfully. "It's a beautiful house. With whom you live here?"

"My parents. They left three days ago for a second honeymoon." Kira smiled as Adam helped her get her bags of the car.

"I'm glad you'll be able to rest comfortably, despite being alone." He smiled.

"Yes, and you also need to rest. What will you do now? Want to come and have a coffee or a snack?" She had looked at the clock, which marks 01:30 a.m.

"Thanks, but I think I will look for a hotel. Tommy must have thought that I decided to finish the trip in the morning." Adam groaned internally at the thought of sleeping in an impersonal hotel and perhaps uncomfortable. And find food at that time without having to search for it would be very impossible.

"You can sleep here if you want ... I can offer a hot shower, a comfortable bed and food, despite not quite sure what have in the fridge ..." Kira almost read his thoughts.

"I don't want to bother." Adam replied shyly. _'__But I __would love to __sleep in your bed__.' _ Your mind definitely was cheating.

"You will not." She stared at him. And they sustained gaze for more than enough time to become obvious to both the desire that grew up during the trip. "There's something I want to do for some time, Adam." Her voice became a whisper sexy.

He approached her as she replied with the same tone and volume that Kira used. "What is?" The distance between them disappeared while together started a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Tommy didn't know exactly how the alumni, who neither lived more in the city, had convinced the raid Kira's house during dawn and wake her welcome. If that is a way of wishing welcome. Tommy was a morning person and I knew that Conner was too, but not Kira. And the teacher still doubted how Conner managed to convince the sleeper former teammates to do the same.<p>

Kira had returned to New York three weeks ago and promised big news, but haven't had the opportunity to find any of them before the mission. Tommy was busy with scientific research and Conner, Ethan and Trent were in the middle of the semester in college. Now, everyone was at home enjoying the start of the vacation.

Tommy wasn't happy and had some strange forebodings regarding surprise. Despite leaving two of the three friends who visited him asleep without knowing what would happen, he didn't feel comfortable leaving the three, now friends, organize everything themselves. Who knew what could go wrong in their plan.

Actually, something had gone wrong. He planned not to leave Rocky, Jason and Trini knowing that he would play a trick on a former Ranger overnight. They had talked as they waited until very late Adam, who didn't call or show up. Trini's visit was a pleasant surprise and 13 years of stories to tell occupied a large part of the night. After the friends slept, he decided to stay awake waiting for the time of visit to Kira and prepared coffee while working on laptop. However, when he was ready to leave the house, was surprised by Jason, who woke up with ease and then forced to explain what was happening, was unable to prevent his best friend to come along and watch as the former team functioned.

When they arrived at the agreed place: the corner of the house of Kira, they waited for about two minutes youths arrived. Conner gave a ride to them and, at first; no one noticed the presence of a strong man, wearing a red shirt under the jacket, watching Tommy. Conner not be well realize because is distracted and Ethan and Trent distracted and didn't realize because they weren't really awake.

"They're very distracted ..." Jason laughed as he nudged Tommy.

"Only Conner. The other two are sleepy." Tommy mumbled.

"You were right, very different from us." Jason blinked.

"I'm not distracted ... wait ... who is your friend, Dr. O?" Conner noticed something different.

"This is Jason." Tommy pointed out. "He and friends are at home for a visit. I want you in lunchtime barbecue. I want to explain to all of you once, after Adam arrived."

After some insistence of three young adults, Tommy finally made them understand that not talk much now. Jason knew the situation and had connected the colors and personalities to Tommy talks over the years. He doubted as that team had really worked. Despite the sleep of the youth, Jason had to admit that they worked well in "stealthy ninja" module.

Ethan was able to easily enter in the Kira's house. None of them knew why, but he had a spare key to the kitchen door, even the time that it was Power Rangers. "It was for when there is an emergency," Ethan said after the curious stares of Trent. The place showed that there was someone at home. A few dishes from a quick meal were in the kitchen sink. In the room, there was a yellow suitcase and a bag trip, plus a handbag that Trent recognized. He was given as a birthday gift. There were also some clothes strewn and a jacket, which Trent toppled when he leaned against the couch and was taken by Jason. The jacket seemed very familiar to the strongman.

But, when Ethan was tripped on a box with strange symbols, things started to get really weird. The box has issued a very familiar sound to two older men and scared the three younger men.

Jason and Tommy knew that the "ai ai ai ai" that could be heard only in Alpha. They knew that the robot was in transportation and would live with Tommy to be re-ordered by some other team. It was very useful for the scientific research, since was a phenomenal data analyst. But as the robot was stopping at Kira's living room?

"Ai ai ai ai ... Jason, Tommy ... ai ai ai ..." The robot hugged the two old friends, while the three young were flabbergasted, after all, had an intelligent robot talking and moving in the middle of the living room.

"Nice to see you again, old friend!" Jason said after embracing affectionately the robot. "I know you're going to the Tommy's home, but how you came to be here for the night?" Jason voiced the question that he knew Tommy was also doing while the teacher threw a look that means that later he would explain to the students.

"Kira and Adam let me stay in the room while they sleep. They thought I'd be able to walk more comfortable, if I want."

"I'm sure they are right." Jason replied, oblivious to the movement of other former Rangers down the stairs, so he decided to join them. Now he knew that Adam's jacket was on the couch and some things that his friend spoke in phone calls and e-mails in recent days; it left the first Red Ranger with certain suspicion.

Ethan, Conner, Trent and Tommy were already in front of the gate of Kira's room when Jason joined them. Common observation in the two older men, Ethan and Conner were having fun while Trent was pretty nervous and bothering friends. "You want to be quiet, Trent?" Ethan shot, perfectly reading friend. "You'll have plenty of time to talk with Kira and convince her of your feelings ... it's not like she came home, went to a Ranger mission and found a new love ..."

"I know ... I just want her to come back to me and forgive me for having finished ..." Trent hung his head in sorrow, while Jason swallowed hard.

It was time to make a surprise for Kira that they had planned. And it included a lot of noise. The three youths were armed with horns and a pot while the adults thought it best just to observe. Tommy knew that Kira would probably be furious and decided to just make sure that the alumni wouldn't get too injured.

Trent was the first to enter the room, and before any other could start making noise, he was hit and knocked down by a terrifying force that demanded to know what he was doing there. Trent couldn't see, but the other four men that saw who attacked Trent was naked.

* * *

><p>They were sleeping together peacefully, exhausted by the long battle, the long trip and the moments of passion that lived, then, a sound of voices woke man of his deep sleep. "I think Alpha is awake." Kira said after realizing that Adam was alert.<p>

"Yeah, but I hear more voices too. Should have someone else at home?" Adam was sure he heard men's voices and agitated Alpha.

"No, my parents come back next week. Television, perhaps?" Kira knew just she would be at home and the family lived on a safe street. Whatever is happening was wrong.

"No. I think the voices are getting closer ..." And Adam stood up, ready for a fight.  
>When the door opened, the instinctive reaction of former Black Ranger was attacking, after all, was Alpha who needed to be protected because it was a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. He knew he would have to fight more than one person, but if he could hold the first attacker, he knew that Kira could help him against others.<p>

The unexpected part (for Adam) was that there was another attack. At the moment he realized what was happening and recognized the command and reassuring voice that could only belong to one of his good friends: Jason. Former Red Ranger stopped Conner for attacking Adam. After finding Alpha and remember the things that Adam had commented about the team, he had expected a scene like this could happen. With fast words and looks, he directed Tommy to do the same with Ethan. Asian men held steady the young artist until finally looking to and hear Jason and be absolutely sure that the voice and the face was from his friend. "Adam, you can drop Trent now. And go put some clothes."

Adam looked up to find two teens and two old friends very frightened. The redness came over him as he tried to get some idea of what exactly was happening in that room. "Who are you?" He asked, looking at young people. "What are you doing here?" He asked Jason.

"Who are we? We do ..." Ethan began, but was interrupted by Tommy.

"You were in bed with my student?" Tommy was exalted. "She's my student!" Tommy let Ethan and stroked his hair nervously.

"But I'm not student of him and am no longer your student, Dr. O ... I'm an adult woman and intelligent enough to choose who sleeps in my bed." Kira shot. "What are you doing here?" She asked sharply, as she handed a pair of pants to Adam when he let the young man that held on the floor and stood up.

"It was kind of meant to be a surprise ..." Conner began. "We were miss you and wanted to know how was the mission ... and think about coming to visit you." Conner stopped and watched Jason to help Trent to raise. The man realized the feelings and pain in the Trent's eyes and instinctively became protector.

"We never imagined that you would have company." Ethan added. "Maybe another time you can introduce us and maybe start over this. You never said it had found another boyfriend." Ethan regretted the words when he saw Trent shudder and remembered what had spoken earlier.

"Later, on the barbecue at my house ..." Tommy realized that Trent was about to be overpowered by emotions and decided to terminate the visit, after a look that Jason shot him.

"We will try to continue as agreed." He looked seriously at Adam. "And you better not hurt Kira." Adam took a slightly defensive stance, but enough to alert Jason again. He knew that Trent couldn't bear what was coming and probably realized that Kira would do nothing to prevent the situation. Had a lot different feelings in this room, and many weren't good ... such as revenge.

"He will not, Tommy." Jason pushed his friend toward the exit. "And I'm sure the young Miss. knows how to defend herself. If not, I can personally teach some self defense techniques ... "He pushed others to the stairs too." Come on, it's almost time for breakfast and, by their faces, they need get some more sleep. Also, Rocky will cook." He spoke loud and clear enough to be sure that Adam listened and smiled secretly to hear his friend's sighing, after all, Rocky will talk about the busted for a long time.

* * *

><p>Jason could never leave the leader role that fits him so well and decided that Trent had to know what was happening. He decided that Trent needed to understand and talk about what he had seen, otherwise he would explode, and then he decided that they needed to go home to Tommy. And every time he heard the young man say "I don't believe this is happening" more confirmed his decision. Tommy understood perfectly his friend and didn't oppose any action.<p>

When they returned to the house, Rocky and Trini were already awake and preparing breakfast. All used up early. "Hey, bro!" Jason greeted Rocky and hugged Trini. "You think you can prepare breakfast for plus three people?"

"Of course I do!" Rocky raised an eyebrow thoughtfully as he watched Jason prepare a strong drink. "Not that I want to intrude ... but I want ... why are you preparing drinks before eight o'clock in the morning? And who are the guests? "Trini also looked at Jason, questioning.

"Chaos control ... I think the presentations for the Dino Thunder team will be sooner than we planned ... already at breakfast. Three of them are here. The Yellow Ranger and Adam should come at lunch ..." He winked mischievously and left the kitchen.

Back to the living room, where Trent was lying on the back of the sofa, with arms on the eyes and even uttered phrases of disbelief, he distributed the glasses for friends and waited for all take a sip drinks while waiting for breakfast get ready. The uncomfortable silence for the young and decisions through the eyes conversation between Tommy and Jason determined what happened next.

Around the table and shocked looks of the younger ex-Rangers for older ex-Rangers, who already knew who the other guys in the room, the presentations were made. Conner was definitely impressed with the Jason and Rocky's presence. Tommy updated friends on the scene they found of the Kira's house, making Rocky laugh a lot, until he realized the big discomfort of Trent. "Romance Ranger that didn't end very well?" Rocky turned to the guy in white shirt.

"You can say that." Trent replied with a choked voice.

"Then you are at right place. Jason and I have experience with some tough finals relationships among our friends ex Rangers. In two cases, the ex couple were unable to return to being friends again, Tommy and Adam went for it and Jason was one of the few who finished well two relationships with two former Pink Rangers." Rocky winked at Tommy and not realized the look that Trini launched to Jason.

"I think my love life isn't being discussed at this time ..." Tommy groaned and rolled her eyes, before heading to the Trent. "That happens sometimes ..." Tommy once again secured. They have already had this conversation before.

"I know. Just didn't want everything to be the way it was. It was my fault." He looked at Rocky. "I broke up because I didn't go with her, because I didn't believe in her talent. I think she hates me for it." He sighed painfully and completed in a choked voice. "I wanted to take her turn to ask for forgiveness and tell her I love her. I wanted to try again."

Trent emptied his glass of drink that had been refilled by Jason when he began to tell his story. Nobody said anything for a while and when the conversation return was shifted to the Ranger past they all shared.

The morning passed quickly and it was fun, despite the sleep from younger. Trent reserved to spend most of the time in silence somewhere. Rocky returned to the kitchen for preparation of what he deemed necessary for the barbecue, while others have spent much time outdoors.

After Rocky and Jason put the meat on the grill and all the other food was ready, the two remaining Rangers arrived at Tommy's backyard. "Heeeeey! Look who's here!" Rocky said with a knowing smirk and causing Trini, Tommy and Conner interrupt the match they played. Ethan greeted her cheerfully as ever and Trent remained silent.

"Jason, you told to Rocky?" Adam asked indignantly, but greeted the Chef with a smile.

"I was proud of you Adam. It is never easy to lead a team." Rocky said sentimentally.

"We all have, Adam." Trini warmly embraced his new friend. "And you must be the Yellow Ranger, which Tommy said. They should have given a lot of work." The Asian woman smiled conspiratorially and then presented the veterans to Kira. The two women had an immediate affinity and had spent the afternoon together.

Adam was comfortable with the jokes of friends, but nothing will with Tommy's team. He soon realized the admiration of Ethan and especially Conner, which didn't improve the discomfort. He dislikes being the center of attention. But the peak of discomfort was watching Trent. The young man's gaze was cold and painful, like he thought he had given the onetime who found Tanya.

Jason was very aware of everything that was happening in that backyard and saw the exchange of glances between Adam and Trent. He knew Adam well enough to know that perhaps he himself didn't realize that returned the domineering look. The two men got into a fight who wouldn't like to fight and Jason decided to warn his friend that this could be avoided. With a beer for him and one for Adam in his hands, he called the name of the Asian man and indicated that they were even quieter corner of the spacious yard. It was the perfect time, as the other guests and the host were busy in their conversations.

The two men sat under a tree and stood in comfortable silence for a short time. "So, how was there?" Jason decided to start the conversation.

"Scary." Adam said simply, and they exchanged a look that was followed by a laugh. The two talked for several minutes about the Adam's histories in the lead.

Jason knew they would talk about the battle for a long time period, but by that time, the topic has run out. The First Leader decided it was time to talk about the issue that led to originally start that conversation. "And then, as it was with Kira?" Jason smiled.

"She is a great person and we have fun together. Meeting her was the best of the mission."

"I smell love in the air." Jason looked at his friend interrogatively.

"I wouldn't say passion. Today I can say attraction. She has just returned to New York and don't know what will happen in her life. The sex was great; we leave open the possibility to happen again when she goes to Los Angeles, but for now that's it. Maybe just the right way to end the mission: caring for the attraction that was built over the days."

"You said in her well last week."

Adam laughed. "I didn't want to be so obvious." He thought for a few moments. "I guess I didn't want to involve myself with anyone yet, but the body and spirit had another idea. And it was good. I wouldn't change this aspect of the mission."

Jason was silent absorbing what the friend said, leaving understood and what didn't said. He knew Adam well enough to understand the complexity of the mind and of his feelings before continuing. "I think if you caused a disruption in the team Tommy ..."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Haven't you noticed the Trent's looks?"

"Yes. Seems like he hates me. I don't understand why." Adam had a certain idea that had feelings involved, but it would be much easier if that wasn't the reason. Things were never quite easy in the Adam's life.

"They are ex boyfriends. The relationship ended badly ... almost like you and Tanya. He would enjoy her stay at home and try to resume the relationship." Jason decided that being straight was the best solution.

"That explains a lot." Adam said simply.

"I understand."

After a long silence and a broad assessment of what Adam had heard of Jason, the Black Ranger continued: "I will not interfere. The decision is from Kira." And the two men sat in silence with your thoughts.

When the two men ended their conversation, they returned to the fellowship of other friends and the afternoon flew past. Kira, at some point, remarked to the other older Rangers would get some time recording a CD in Los Angeles and received an invitation to spend free time with Trini, Jason and Rocky. They made sure that she will meet Zack, the first Black Ranger and renowned choreographer. Soon the late afternoon approached, as well as the time of goodbyes.

All former Rangers said their warmly goodbyes and arranged to meet again sometime in the near future, except, of course, Adam and Trent, who only exchanged nods. Then Adam went to Kira, they looked and moved away a bit of the viewer group. "The best part of the mission was to meet you." Adam said sincerely.

"Me too." Kira smiled with affection and understanding that, despite not knowing if they had a future together, one found in the other, someone important.

"I hope you visit me when you go to Los Angeles." He looked sheepishly. "The doors of my apartment are open if you don't like or get tired to stay in somewhere impersonal ..."

"Thanks for the invitation." She smiled shyly. "You know I will ..." She gave a kiss on his lips. "A night with you was wonderful."

"It was for me too." He reciprocated the kiss.

Jason and Tommy watched the scene and dialogue before they say their own goodbyes. They were best friends for 14 years and rarely went an entire week without at least one phone contact. Life geographically separated the two sometimes, but now, they lived two hours away and tried to find the maximum possible. Even so, goodbyes used to be a bit sentimental ... and funny for those who watched them.

"Thanks for taking care of chaos control, bro!" Tommy reached out and pulled his friend into a hug.

"No problem, buddy, it was good to be here and to finally meet your team."

"But nothing was normal today." Tommy smiled.

"And when a Ranger's meetings are?" The two men laughed together.

After the veterans left, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent were preparing to go to their house too. Kira and Ethan showed great signs of fatigue, after all, they weren't people who used to wake up early, Trent was annoyed with all the day's events and Conner wanted to practice some physical activity.

Ethan was the first to go home while Conner and Tommy decided to go running together and then think of some other activity. During the period that the friends exchanged clothing, Trent finally exploded. "Why, Kira? Why?"

She looked at him coldly. "Because I follow my life, Trent. I couldn't wait you decide whether to me or not. It was my best chance and the was your decision."

"But ... I loved you and still love you. I thought it was mutual." He put his hands to his head in exasperation. "God, I never imagined seeing you with another man on the day I was going to say you that I still love you and try a fresh start." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"And you think it didn't hurt me?" Kira screamed with teary eyes. "My first love breaks up with me over the phone because they didn't want to travel to see me." She wiped some tears.

"I tried so hard to forget you and move my life. Even if you hadn't found me in bed with Adam, we would never have a future." She thought for a few moments." In the name of all that we share as a team, I hope one day you might leave 'us' in the past and try to be my friend. When that day comes, search me." Kira walked out, leaving Trent shaken and sliding to the floor.

Tommy arrived just after the end of the speech and helped the former student. "I know how much it hurts, Trent ..." The teacher spoke sincerely.

"God!" He began to cry. "I still love her."

"I know." Tommy hugged him. "But it's time to let the feeling go away. Ending relationships always hurts, I know it well, but you can't force someone to have the same feelings as you."

They talked a few minutes about the vast experiences of Tommy in a relationship end badly. Conner joined them, but he spoke little, he found that felt Adam better for Kira. Soon Trent decided to go home, he would rather weep alone for all that felt to have finished the relationship with the greatest love of his life, but the ego wouldn't let him see before.

* * *

><p>Rocky was returning to Angel Grove in the car with Adam and talked amicably about everything that had happened the previous two weeks. Rocky, who was always the class clown cannot let go. "So, how is the catch Jason in bed with someone and being caught by him?" Rocky laughed as Adam groaned comically. Everything is back to the way it should be.<p> 


End file.
